


Savage

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kylo Ren Finds Tik Tok, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: Kylo Ren discovers Tiktok, first he is confused and then he is furious when he finds out what you are posting on there for everyone to see. He is also VERY angry to find out what thirsty people all over the holonet are saying about the Supreme Leader of the First Order.A TOTAL crackfic that came from  a conversation with people on tumblr. Follow along for giggle, smutty smut smut smut and maybe some actual plot!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Tiktok Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more chapters and I'll update the tags as more chapters get posted!! <3

Tiktok had started as a way for you to fill your time while Kylo was training or on missions. You would scroll endlessly through the videos, laughing at pretty much everything you saw. Videos of life forms from all over the galaxy doing versions of the same dance, bands creating endless streams of music to advertise their specific bar or cantina, people telling stories or doing stupid things, pretty Twi-lek girls dancing or mouthing along to different quotes. There were also a surprising number of Tiktoks about the one and only Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and Emperor of the Galaxy. Of course, you lingered over those whether they were people joking around about him, or thirsting over him, you couldn’t help but giggle about them, especially while you lounged in his bed. Your For You page slowly became a lot of him.

You vowed to yourself that you’d never show him those videos, you didn’t think he’d take it very well and you definitely didn’t think he’d understand it. In your spare time you had learned some more of the popular dances, you got some views, and even a couple comments since it was obvious you were in a First Order star destroyer. You, of course, never answered any questions because you thought Kylo might force choke you to death if he were to find out you were talking about any of that to the whole holonet. You couldn’t help but imagine how all of tiktok would explode if you got a video with Kylo.There were so, _so_ many videos about him, both in awe of his power, thirsting after his body, and also joking about his…intenseness.You would gain a following in seconds flat if you were able to post a video with him. There was no way he’d be interested and you knew that so you tried to repress your silly desire to show off your relationship with the Supreme Leader.

Kylo first found out about tiktok as you were lounging in bed, up much later than usual because you had spent far too long watching videos and the door to your quarters opened suddenly making you jump so hard you almost threw your phone.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice gruff, and obviously surprised to see you awake still.

“Just…on the holonet.” You said settling back against the pillows on the bed and glancing at him innocently. He still took your breath away whenever you looked at him, the stern look on his face that only seemed to soften once in a blue moon, the soft curl of his hair and the intensity of his dark eyes. Not to mention his plump lips, strong straight nose and jawline, all of it made you blush and feel like you were some stupid little girl. You had once wondered if there was something wrong with you, you didn’t think anyone else would be so affected by him. You found yourself wanting to do anything to please him, you were willing to leave everything behind to be with him. You hadn’t thought anyone could feel like this for anyway, let alone for someone like him…dangerous, murderous and…dark. But that had been proven to be untrue, in fact, there were thousands…if not millions of other people who felt exactly as you did for the man…as if there was something about his very soul that just drew people in. Especially young women. And you were lucky enough to share a bed with him.

Kylo took his time taking his boots off, his cloak, his belt, outer layers until he was just in his pants and soft undershirt. He sank down on the bed and looked over at you, his brow was furrowed as if he didn’t quite understand what you had meant by being on the holonet.

“What are you doing?” He asked again, you knew he wanted clarity.

“On the holonet?” You asked, buying a little time.

“Yes, obviously.” He snapped, a wave of irritation flooding his voice.

“Oh, just looking at tiktok.” You said, glancing at the phone in your hand, he looked over at it quickly.

“Tick-Tock?” He asked, leaning in farther towards you to look at your phone. Instinctively, you tried to pull your arm away from him so he couldn’t look at it but that was probably a mistake because his eyes turned to you. “Excuse me.” He growled. Your cheeks flushed dark and you moved closer to him,

“Sorry, tiktok…its like…videos, do you want to see some?” You asked, unsure if sharing your For You Page would be a good idea but then again, you couldn’t very well hide it anymore, that would just be a recipe for making him angry. Kylo sat back on the bed, his back pressed against the pillows and he looked down over your shoulder.

“Is it stupid?” He asked.

“A little, yeah.” You admitted, but he didn’t shift away from you like you thought he might, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tugged your body into his. You kept scrolling, pausing on videos and watching them, luckily most of your For You Page tonight was dancing and occasionally a funny video. Kylo watched from over your shoulder, you could just _feel_ his confusion.

“Is this all it is?” He asked, now you could _hear_ the confusion in his voice, you smiled to yourself and nodded.

“I mean, pretty much. Aren’t the dances good?” You tilted your head back to look up at him and the look he gave you so disdainful that you almost had to laugh.

“No?” He said. He looked at you almost pityingly and you giggled uncomfortably. It was lucky none of your For You Page had been of him. His look changed then, from that pitying look to something almost interested. “Have you made any of these?” he asked, you could hear a tinge of worry and a bit of…what was that? Teasing? Was he really teasing you over this? In answer to his question your cheeks started to turn red, you could feel the heat move down onto your neck. You looked back at your phone, not answering but giving enough of an indication without opening your mouth.

“Have you?” he asked, his voice was a little sharper, obviously not very happy that you hadn’t answered him yet. Still, the thought of showing him your stupid little dances was so horrifying and embarrassing you couldn’t find the words to tell him. Kylo pushed himself up so he was sitting up straight and his hand shot out and grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look up at him. “Answer me, little girl.” He growled. Your heart quickened at the familiar feeling of his hand on your jaw like that, at the sound of the nicest thing he would call you. He released you so you could answer,

“Yes,” you said forcing your eyes up to meet his. You could see sparks in his eyes, you couldn’t tell what it meant, it could have been anger or interest. Or lust. Kylo was impossible to read, you could pick up on the signals sometimes but half the time they meant something different from what they had meant last time. Kylo’s eyes looked down at the phone in your hands and you shifted a little, almost pulling it away. His hand shot out and grabbed yours, stopping you from moving it too far away from him.

“Let me see.” He breathed. Still, you couldn’t read his body language. You thought maybe that was a good thing, you would know if he was boiling with fury, right? You knew what that looked like and this was not that. You quickly went to your page. You only had five videos posted. Four were dances, one was a video from the window in your quarters, looking out at the blackness of space and you just said “I hate space.” And that was that. Kylo pointed out one of the ones of you learning a stupid dance, “I want to see that one.” He said. Your whole body was tense, you were so embarrassed. You didn’t even think you were a good dancer, it had taken a whole day to learn to do each of these dances well enough to post a video. You had just been so bored that you needed to find something to do with your time. You tapped the first video, the one he had pointed to and it played you doing the Renegade to Lottery. It was the first video you had posted, and it had taken you a long time to learn how to learn how to do it. Kylo’s body tightened a little as he watched it, you couldn’t tell if it was because he hated it, was confused or maybe somehow…liked it? He was silent for a while as it played through once, twice, three times. He reached out and took your phone so he could look at it better and finally,

“Did you make that up?” Kylo asked. You actually started laughing at that and he shot you a warning look.

“No, I didn’t…like tons of other people did it. Here- let me show you.” You reached out for the phone, took it back from him and tapped the sound. It took you to the page filled with people doing the Renegade. He watched as you showed him people over and over doing the same dance, the song repeating each time,

“Show me yours again,” You went back to your video and he watched it closely.

“You learned that?” He asked, he was obviously confused about what the point was.

“Yes?” You said.

“Why?”

“Because I was bored.” You explained and he nodded, but still seemed very confused.

“Show me the next one.” He said. You assumed he meant the next video of you so you scrolled up to the next one, this time it was you doing the dance to Supalonely, he watched you do that one, moving your hips with the music and then nodded,

“Next one.” He said. The next one was you dancing to Cannibal. _Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me._ Kylo watched through this one quite a few times, seeming to try to really hear the lyrics. _You're little heart goes pitter-patter, I want your liver on a platter._ His eyes flicked to your face and you felt warmth spreading down your cheeks again, into your chest. Your eyes flicked over to look at him, he was just watching you now and you still couldn’t quite understand what his thoughts were about your dances. Did he think you were stupid? Or was he mad you would put that out on the holonet? You scrolled up to your last dance video, this time it was to Savage. This was another one that took you quite a while to learn, throwing it back had been the hardest part, you wanted to make sure it looked good. For whatever reason you imagined Kylo watching it while you were practicing, back then you had thought there was no chance of him actually seeing it but now here he was watching you do the dance. Unfortunately you had decided to do the sexiest dance you had learned thus far wearing the least amount of clothing. You were essentially in underwear and a long shirt, you really doubted this was going to go over well with Kylo. Instead of watching yourself dance, you decided to watch him watch it. _Sassy, moody, nasty._ His mouth fell open, you had never seen him look like that. Kylo’s hand shot out and he snatched the phone away from your hands,

“You put this on the holonet!?” Now, finally, it was obvious what his emotion was…angry. You swallowed and reached for your phone,

“Everyone does stuff like that, its not like people care about my video-“

“How many people have seen it?” he growled, you tried to remember exactly how many people had seen that one…it had been the one that gotten the most attention but it couldn’t have been that many? It wasn’t like you were constantly getting likes or views.

“I’m not sure.” You reached for your phone but he held it away from you. “I’m trying to see how many views to answer your question!” You snapped. His eyes were fiery and his and his jaw was clenched, indignant that you would put this out onto the holonet for just anyone to view. The other songs had been one thing but Savage had sent him over the edge. Kylo reluctantly handed over your phone and you looked at the video where it showed the views, it had about 2,000 views. You swallowed and looked at him, trying to seem innocent but also trying to brush it off like it wasn’t a big deal,

“Just like…2,000.” You explained.

“You thought you would put some…nasty video of you barely clothed onto the holonet for 2,000 people to see!?” he asked, his voice cracked out like a whip and you quickly sat up and away from him.

“2,000 really isn’t that much, people get millions of views.” You tried to explain it away, as if it wasn’t a huge deal, but you were sure it would be a huge deal to Kylo.

“Its still 2,000 people seeing something that isn’t theirs!” Kylo’s lip was twitching and you saw him clench and unclench his fist. “Take it down.” He ordered.

“No!” You said without even thinking about it, you knew you were in trouble and now you were making it worse. But this was your outlet, this was supposed to be something he couldn’t and wouldn’t control but suddenly he was telling you that you couldn’t have it. Even though it was just dancing.

“What?” His voice was icy now, cold, dangerous.

“I don’t want to! I like doing this sort of thing and I have so much spare time!” You whined. Kylo had sat forward on the bed now, he reached out and grabbed you, his hand tightening so hard around your wrist you couldn’t escape. You stared into his eyes, still clutching your phone in your other hand. There was more than just anger there, burning, bubbling lust that he was trying to repress. He had _liked_ the video. He would never admit it, but the anger intermingled with the lust and he didn’t know which to act upon.

“Bend over, little girl.” The words were soft now, but not nice, still cutting with no question in them.

“No!” You tried to tug your arm away from him, but you didn’t have a chance, he could throw you around as easily as if you were a rag doll. Kylo reached out with his other hand and grabbed your upper arm now, trying to pull you over his lap.

“You know you need to be punished!” He growled. You struggled, pulling on your arm, trying to twist yourself out of his grip, trying to push yourself backwards on the bed,

“Let me go! No-“

_“Have you seen the Supreme Leader recently? Like…let me just-OH MY STARS. This man could-phew! Break me in half ifhe wanted…like yes! Stab me with that lightsaber, Daddy!”_

You froze. Kylo froze. The sound was coming from the phone clenched in your hand. Tiktok was still open and somehow in the struggle it had navigated back to your For You Page and there a video was playing.

“What is _that?”_ Kylo asked, his voice back to confused and…furious. You looked down at your phone and before you could navigate away from it Kylo reached out and ripped the phone out of your hands, looking at the screen.

He stared at the video, his face going stonier and stonier.

“Why the fuck are these people talking about _me_ like this?” He growled, finally looking up at you, furious and almost wild looking.


	2. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo learns all about thirst traps, and becomes enraged when he realizes that Reader appreciates all the tiktoks made about him. He feels she needs to be put in her place because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sex, sexxxxxxxxx. here's a fun chapter...I hope you enjoy!

Panic surged through you as you watched the confusion and fury mix on his face. Remnants of excitement from when you thought he was about to punish you for dancing like that on tiktok were still coursing through you and you were trying to recover and figure out what you were going to say, before you could think of hat to say he was speaking again,

“Answer me.” His voice was strained, his jaw clenched shut. You were surprised he actually managed to get the words out, but you knew you needed to answer him before he became more enraged.

“I…I’m n-not entirely sure why people do it.” You said, that was obviously not going to do so you immediately kept going, “B-but it’s kind of a trend on Tiktok…”

“To _talk_ about _me!?”_ He snarled, his eyes were on your phone, staring at the still image of the video.

“Not just talking about you…people make videos of you looking um…particularly handsome? And thirst after you-“

“I want this destroyed, I want to get rid of it. How dare they!? Are _you_ putting things out there?!” Kylo’s head snapped around towards you, his eyes boring into you.

“No!” You said honestly, “You can go watch all of my videos if you want, I don’t ever mention you!”

“But you watch them,” His eyes went from studying your face back down to the video on your phone. For someone who knew absolutely nothing about tiktok, he was picking up on it fast. He seemed to understand that you’d only get videos on your For You Page that involved things that you already interacted with. You swallowed,

“N-Not really, I just-“

“I want to see some of the other videos.” He told you. You were sure the shock shown on your face because he seemed to register it there, his eyes darting over your face. “Now.” He added. You swallowed and with shaking fingers tapped the tag “KyloRen” that accompanied the video he had just seen. You clicked one of the more popular ones and handed him the phone. You couldn’t stomach watching with him, you knew he was going to get upset, you knew he was going to be angry at you for knowing this existed and not showing him. You sat cross legged facing Kylo, deciding to watch him instead of the video. You listened to the audio, it was from a song and it just went, ”For you, I’ma let ya hit it for free.” And you knew without watching it was just a bunch of pictures of Kylo. Kylo stared at the video, his brows contracted and you watched as his upper lip quivered. The audio started again and he just stared at the video again,

“Swipe up to see the next-“

Before you finished he had scrolled and started the next video, it was a different song, a little darker sounding and it was obviously more pictures and videos of Kylo. He kept scrolling, his face got stonier, his eyes darker, they sparkled with dangerous and excited fury. It was the look he got when he fought, when he was turned on. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched him look through the videos. He disapproved but at the same time…he liked it. You could read it all over his face.

“What does…thirst mean?” Kylo asked, looking up from your phone. How was this the same man who often ordered you onto your knees, who taught you the meaning of pleasure and laughed when he had found out you had never been fucked before?

“Thirst?”

“Yes!” he growled impatiently.

“Um…It means like…like if someone is thirsty for you it means they’re like…horny for you?” You explained. You watched his eyes grow wide and he stared at you, as if he was shocked that you knew what it had meant and he hadn’t.

“Did you learn that from this?” he asked, gesturing to the phone. You almost giggled, he sounded ridiculous, you managed to hold it back though. You didn’t want that bight sparkle in his eyes to fade, that would only leave the anger and _that_ was when Kylo became actually dangerous. You shifted a little towards him, wanting to temper his anger even more.

“Maybe,” you said quietly, you reached out for the phone to try and take it out of his hand but he pulled it away from you.

“This,” he said, shaking the phone in his hand, “Is disgusting and disrespectful.” He said. “And you enjoy it, don’t you?” He asked, there was a heated note in his voice, a almost purr at the ends of the words that immediately lit something inside of you. Not only did it light the excitement inside of you, it also made you a little triumphant. You knew he had liked the videos, you had seen it in his eyes. His ego was properly stroked by the ones he saw and that was the best thing you could hope for coming out of this. You smiled a little and shook your head,

“No…I just happen to see them.”

“Don’t lie. Not only are you putting yourself onto the holonet for anyone to look at, you’re participating in a disgusting trend of trying degrade your Supreme Leader.” He said. Before you could argue with him anymore, his hand shot out and grabbed your jaw, he dragged you forward on the bed so you were on your knees in front of him. He was sitting and bending to be level with you. “Dirty girl.” He growled. You made a noise that was similar to a little,

“Unf,” as you half struggled to get out of his grip, for whatever reason, you always felt like you had to struggle a little with him, just to prove that you still would. His hand redoubled its grip on your face, his fingers digging into your jaw.

“If you’re so _thirsty_ for me, I’ll let you get me off,” He said. Kylo’s eyes were mesmerizing when they were like this, they were the only thing about him that gave away the tiniest hint of how he was really feeling. It was always mixed emotions though. Anger and excitement went hand in hand, rage and hurt went together too. Passion and joy were rare but they were always together. Now, he was teetering on the edge of excitement and rage, he was actually angry but he was channeling it into his lust which was the best way he could handle it, in your opinion.“If you do a good enough job, I won’t punish you for being a nasty little whore,” He snarled. Learning to read his eyes and speech patterns had taken a lot of pain, a lot of trial and error but you had managed and now you knew how to react. You let out a nervous little whine and his lip twitched towards a smirk, “Get going, slut. You’ve got some work to do, you’re going to ride me.” Your heart dropped and your stomach clenched. The last time you had been on top you felt like it had been a disaster; he had gotten frustrated by how hard it was for you to get the motion, by how long it took you to take his cock because of how big it felt inside of you and ended up flipping you over to fuck you until you cried. Now, you were supposed to get him off, by the way it sounded, he wouldn’t be willing to do any of the work.

Get him off or be punished. Kylo fell back against the pillows and instantly your hands dropped to his trousers, undoing them, tugging them down, your fingers grazing over the prominent bulge there. He was already hard, and you were getting wetter by the second at the idea of climbing on top of him and sinking down. You tried not to think about how you needed to do a good job or face his punishment which could range from fun to cruel. You tugged desperately at his trousers until you managed to get them down, his cock springing free and laying thick and heavy across his belly. Your mouth actually started to water at the site and you had to take a deep breath to control yourself.

“Desperate, girl?” He asked.

“Y-yes, sir.” You managed.

“Get up here, then.” He said. Instead of immediately crawling on top of him you slipped off the side of the bed, standing next to it. Kylo looked at you, he was about to open his mouth and order you back there but you reached up under your dress and tugged your underwear down and he smirked.

“Take it all off.” He said. Your face flushed, of course you had to undress when he remained fully clothed. His big hand had wrapped around his own hard cock, rubbing it in slow, languid motions, as if getting it as hard and as big as it could possibly be for you. You heart was hammering with nerves. You hesitated for a half a beat and his lip twitched up, “Strip. I want you naked.” He said. You pulled your dress off over your head and let it drop to the ground, “Thats better. Thats the way I like you.” That purr in his voice seemed to vibrate through your body.You put on knee on the bed beside his hip and swung your other leg over him, sitting up on your knees.

“You could move your hips in those videos, I want to see it now.” He egged you on. You knew you had to get going, he was going to get impatient so you took his cock in your hand. It always surprised you how thick it felt in your hand, how heavy it was. You wrapped your fingers around it and rubbed it, squeezing a little as you pumped your hand up and down. Carefully you positioned yourself over it, it was challenging because of how small you were compared to him and how big his cock was. Kylo’s hands found your hips and he helped you for a second, lifting your hips a little so you could line the tip of his dick up with your entrance. His eyes shot to yours, trapping you in his gaze for a moment, embarrassment and fluttering excitement filled you as he stared you down,

“You’re cunt is already dripping onto my cock already, you filthy girl.” He growled. “This should be easy for you.” His hands dropped from your hips and you inched yourself down on his cock. The swollen head spread your lips as it started to press into you. Your stomach contracted and you gasped as you took it inside. Your pussy was twitching around it, wanting more. You let out a little gasp, you started to take more of the length. Even after all this time, all the times he had bent you over and fucked you as hard as he could, he still felt huge inside of you. Every time you had sex, when he first penetrated you it felt like he had to loosen you up all over again. Kylo seemed to be thinking the same thing because his eyes had fluttered and he groaned around a clenched jaw,

“You’re pussy is always so fucking tight, exactly like the first time I fucked you every single time.” You couldn’t help but smile as you pressed yourself down farther.

“Feels…so good…so big,” you gasped as you finally took all of it and you sat astride him with his cock buried all the way inside of you. You reveled in the feeling of it for a moment, your cunt clenched involuntarily around his cock and you shuddered. Kylo grunted and jerked his hips forward,

“Fuck,” he breathed, “This isn’t about you, whore. I want to see you bounce on my cock. Go.” He ordered and you started to rock your hips, moving them back and forth. It felt so good you wanted more, you wanted his fingers on your clit and you wanted to feel him rocking his hips into you but you knew it was up to you to get the feeling you needed so you moved your hips forward and back.

“Good girl,” he breathed, you blushedat the compliment. Hearing those words spilling out of his mouth made you melt. You leaned forward a little, lifting your hips off his cock and then lowering them again. Kylo’s cock dragged out of you and then you brought yourself back down.

“Oh! Stars!” it felt so good like that, his hands reflexively grabbed at your hips, his fingers melting into your flesh.You pushed back on his chest, your small hands splaying over the large spanse of his pale skin and you used it as leverage, bouncing up and down on his cock. Your tits bounced with each of your movements and his eyes were on you, he looked pleased with himself and he smirked as he saw you notice. He reached up and cupped your tits, his thumbs running over your hardened nipples. You shivered as he squeezed your breasts, pointer finger rand thumb closing over your nipple, twisting until you gasped with pain. Your face was red with need, with embarrassment and exertion.

“K-kylo!” You gasped, “Feels…so…oh stars!” You moaned. His smirk dropped from his face as he heard your moan,

“Don’t you fucking dare cum, slut.” He growled.

“I…i can’t- Oh…yes…” You didn’t think you’d actually come but before you could get another word out his arm had wrapped around your waist and flipped you over so you were on your back and he was over you.

“No, no, no, no!” you whined in frustration, wanting to stay on top, wanting to get him off like he had asked.

“Too late.” He growled. Kylo shoved himself all the way inside of you again, knocking the wind out of you. You gasped and he slammed himself into you, you could feel his huge cock stretching you open, pummeling against your cervix. You whined and threw your head back, gasping for breath.

“I wasn’t going to cum..I wasn’t-“ your voice sounded strangled and whiny. Kylo’s big hand covered your mouth,

“You were. I could hear it in your voice. You don’t even know your own body the way I do.” He growled. He grunted and pumped himself in and out, over and over. You could feel him tensing up, he was going to cum and it wouldn’t be because you had done what you were supposed to. You were bound to get punished for it. Maybe not now, but sometime soon. Kylo thrust himself deep inside of you and you could feel his cock spasm inside of you. You could feel the heat of his cum filling you and you gasped. He stayed inside of you for a moment and then slowly pulled away and lay back against the bed, his chest heaving. Everything was quiet for a while and you lay there, wishing you could ask for me, wishing you had the guts to ask if you’d be punished.

*

Only a couple hours later Kylo was putting his boots back on, readying himself to leave. He had slept ever since he had finished and now he was off to train again. This was how he was, only sleeping for a few hours at a time. You were watching him.

“Did you sleep at all?” he asked in a flat voice, like he didn’t necessarily care if you had.

“A little.” You mumbled.

“You should sleep now. I’ll be back later.” He glanced towards the door. You smiled to yourself, running your fingers over the blanket.

“To punish me?” You asked, your eyes snapping up to look at him.It was a dangerous game to play, he hadn’t punished you immediately so you thought maybe you had gotten away with it. He stiffened for a moment and then turned back to you,

“Don’t test me.” He warned. You cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Will you be in a tiktok with me?” You asked suddenly, another surefire way to test his nerves.

“What?” he asked, pausing as he picked up his gloves off of the table.

“We’d get so many views I think tiktok would explode if you were in a video with me, it could be anything you’d like. I could teach you a dance.” You suggested. He stared at you like you had gone completely insane.

“You’re fucking joking.” He said. You shrugged, still going from playing with a little bit of string on the blanket to looking at him and then back again. “There is no way. Not in this galaxy or any other.” He said. You watched him stomp towards the door but you noticed him glance back at you and there it was, the playful glint in his eyes, the smirk that played over his lips thatwas reserved for only you. It disappeared a second later as he put his mask on and he marched out the door, leaving you alone with nothing but tiktok for entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know WHERE this is going but its going somewhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find more of my stuff on cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
